


Celestial Aubade

by garylovesjohn



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Ero Guro, F/M, Horror, Monsters, Nightmares, Omorashi, Purple Prose, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Sex, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Three years after escaping Silent Hill, Heather is now plagued by a recurring nightmare that feels way too real.
Relationships: Heather Mason/Valtiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Celestial Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgence I wrote back in 2018.  
> I went full ultraviolet with the prose and I'm not sorry.

Heather went to bed with a worried heart.

She had tried to deny her sleep for as long as she could, but she was collapsing over the novel she was currently reading.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep slumber.

Her mind drifted off, wandering the serene darkness of her dormancy.

Until she opened her eyes.

She knew she wasn't actually awake.

She was used to it by now.

It was always the same.

Her bedroom, invaded by the Otherworld, all bloodied and rusty, the air so heavy and oppressive.

She lay on her stomach on the stinking, stained mattress.

She couldn't move.

She had to wait.

Wait for his arrival.

She had read about him in the scriptures. Had seen him countless times in her nightmares. Sometimes she was certain she could also see him even in her waking moment. A faint, brief glimpse from the corner of her eyes before he vanished as soon as she noticed him.

Like a guardian, always there, watching over her.

Valtiel.

Crawling down from the obscured ceiling, prowling upon the floor until he reached her bed.

His grotesque form spilled over the comforter, twitching and jerking.

Heather could barely see him from the way she was laying down, but she could feel his weight shifting around her, edging ever closer.

Until he was laying right on top of her vulnerable body, uncovering her before pinning her down. Not that he needed to. She was paralyzed. Helpless. She couldn't even speak.

She felt her underwear being lowered.

Her legs being spread apart.

She felt the warm weight of his virility against the curve of her ass.

He never went for her cunt. Not once. Neither his cock nor fingers ever grazed her slit.

He always sodomized her.

A stretch like no other.

She could only take it, face down in her pillow, panting and trembling.

The shaft plowing her was so twisted, she couldn't even imagine what it may look like. It squirmed and wriggled inside of her, altering in size, shape, and form. Sometimes smooth, sometimes rough. It rubbed the lips of her anus swollen, burning up. Every shove so deep she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Her thoughts were always lost in a thick fog of lust whenever he took her.

From the tip entering her to his culmination, she lost her mind. It was a long, full body orgasm lasting for the entire session. The warmth inside of her ass radiating through her entire being, melting her brain, turning her muscles into jelly. Her legs were wide open as her wet cunt was soaking the mattress.

She was fully invaded, completely subjugated by his power. His red gloved hands were all over her humble curves. His twitching forehead upon her shoulder blade as he spasmed and growled.

His long, monstrous member pushed her beyond her limits, her pleasure spiraling out of control. She squirted, and pissed, and drooled. She couldn't hold back.

Every night was the same. He took her relentlessly until the wee hours of the morning. The penetration so deep she could feel him at the back of her throat. His eldritch appendage blooming and dancing all the way through her nubile body.

It should have hurt. It should have killed her.

But it only felt good.

So good to be taken over.

Spikes and veins and bumps stimulated her taut inner walls. His pre-ejaculate flooded her maw, dripping out of her whining mouth.

His touch burned like he was peeling her skin off.

Like he was touching her very soul.

A sizzling red hot iron marking her without any pain. He was scorching like the fires of hell, leaving her supplicating before his diabolical supremacy.

It was an ecstatic agony to be worshiped by his deft fingers.

And, like every morning, before the first rays of sunlight illuminated the pale sky, the monster reached his zenith within her most intimate confines. His entire length swelling to her breaking point and secreting its white chrism, sanctifying her body with its holiness.

It felt like a blaze within her core. An atrocious suffering turned into the sweetest bliss by his black magick. Both their rapturous voices uniting in a swansong so wanton it made the angels weep.

She received his blessing with the utmost joy in her heart, crying in beatitude.

This night however, before he dissipated into the blur of her reverie, he trailed a single red finger upon her cheek, softly caressing a lonely tear away.

A silent tell of eternal love.

Heather awoke in the cold, grey light of the late autumn.

She rose from her bed, grumbling at the slimy wetness between her legs. She hated how aroused those nightmares left her. Valtiel was all she could think about for hours afterwards.

She even found herself eager to go back to sleep most evenings. A desire that terrified her so much she fervently denied it.

She sighed, praying she could rest undisturbed someday. Three years had passed since she had ventured to Silent Hill. She could hardly believe those recurring dreams plagued her still.

She dragged her feet to the bathroom for her morning ablutions.

She splashed her face with cold water, trying to soothe her lust away.

Until she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and yelped in horror.

A long, inflamed burn marked her rubicund cheek.


End file.
